


A Mighty Shame

by merkintosh



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din is a sexy nun, Gen, I want it so I'm putting it out in the Universe, Id Fic, OPE - Freeform, Planet Nevarro (Star Wars), Wild West AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merkintosh/pseuds/merkintosh
Summary: The Mandalorian is a Western AU fanfic TV show and Mando is a sexy nun. I'm just writing it how I see it.
Kudos: 5





	A Mighty Shame

It always got extra quiet when he slid through the saloon doors.

“Mando!” Karga bellowed out from his seat. He leaned back and spread out like a king on a throne while the crowd slowly worked themselves back up to a nervous mutter. Their drinks sat different on their tongues when they sipped. Like just being around a Mandalorian made your sins that much more bitter.

The Mandalorian walked tough even though he was in full habit. It sat like armor on him, layers and layers of linen and cotton and who knows what else kitted out in fatty, gloppy layers that made him look like a church bell.

“How do they see anything through those veils anyway?” Yul said to his companion, the Illustrious Beedo. “You ever wonder about that? Or what’s under those habits of theirs? Maybe he’s got leather underwear, hm? With a pretty little lock on it?”

Illustrious Beedo clicked and shrugged as he always did.

“What is a mando anyway?” Yul turned and gave the interloper a hazy stare. She looked young to be in a saloon like this; her skin unscarred and still fresh from the pond. She tried to look hard in her little gunslinger outfit but it just made Yul feel old like he’s been dragged against a rocky beach for days on end.

“A Mandalorian, child.” Yul said.

The girl bristled and it gave Yul a chuckle. He gestured to the bar for another drink. “I’m not a child.” she said.

Yul elbowed Illustrious Beedo and glanced a bit at Karga and the Mandalorian where they sat in the corner. Greef was doing his usual big talking while the Mandalorian sat there still as a stone; his habit dusting the floor but still seemingly spotless and his gun sitting on his belt as shiny as a brooch on a Sunday School teacher.

Yul figured he was gonna be waiting a long time on his drink, “Sure you are if you don’t know what a Mandalorian is. Figure you must have been hatched well after the Empire took over to not know of ‘em. The mandos are a religious order that the powers that be didn’t take too well to when starting out. They are more interested in the state of their souls than in the state of their wallets but they liked to keep a lot of shiny statues and toys that the Empire thought would look real nice in their vaults. So them nuns headed out as far out and away as they could—what was left of them after the Empire scooped out their guts for being so holy.”

Illustrious Beedo deigned to spit out a whistle for once, “Got themselves a convent out in the desert near Nevarro city where they hide out from what’s left of the Empire’s men. Might be dug straight into the dirt so they is touching Hell as far as I can tell.”

The girl looked intrigued and half ready to crawl back into her egg at word of the old Empire. Yul could see the mando was fingering some coin that Karga had splayed across the table. You couldn’t even see his fingers, not a single piece of skin was on show. “Take a good look, girl,” Yul said, “This might be the only time you see a mando nun after all. They’d rather be in their cloisters than near the likes of us now.”

The girl startled a little at being called out for staring, her skin flushing orange with embarrassment. Now Karga had his newspaper pulled out, pages turned to the bounties section as he read them out for the no doubt illiterate Sister. “If they in hiding, then why is that one here?”

Yul saw the Mandalorian tap a glove against the table before stopping Karga as he spoke. Karga grinned, all his teeth showing like the devil he was as he took out a knife and cut the small advertisement out and gave it to the mando. “Even nuns gotta eat, child.” Yul looked up as the server gave him his drink and cupped the pretty thing’s bottom a little for being so sweet to him.

The Mandalorian stood up and walked out with as much dignity as a bounty hunter out here in the lawless territories could have. Yul shook his head. Not even a toe uncovered for a sinner’ s eye to see. All that skin and not a single clue as to what color it was or how it gleamed on the water for Yul or Illustrious Beedo. A damn shame it was. Real shame indeed.


End file.
